<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there will be other times by saturnxyoongi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636826">there will be other times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnxyoongi/pseuds/saturnxyoongi'>saturnxyoongi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, i don't know how to use tags, kaz calls inej babe and i hurt myself writing that, kind of fluff?, they both get over their traumas, they do it but it's not explicit cause i can't write those things lolol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnxyoongi/pseuds/saturnxyoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Inej finally do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there will be other times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is a long time in the future, where I would like to think that they both got over their traumas because they want to be with one another. I was just feeding my own mind (because we ain't got not even a kiss) and this came out and I decided to publish it for whoever also yearns for this type of content out there. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were coming inside and maybe because there was no one in sight, or maybe because the way the light shone on Inej's face or maybe because of the inexplicable pull he felt towards her, but one minute they were taking their coats off while looking at each other across the hall and the next Kaz had shattered the distance between them and he was kissing her.</p>
<p>They pulled apart and when he looked at her he felt something awake in himself. He wanted her.</p>
<p>They went up the stairs, never saying a word and the minute they were inside Kaz's bedroom, Inej was onto him again and this time she held his face with her hands and Kaz was so elated he let her. He let tongue get inside his mouth. </p>
<p>Inej was pushing him against the wardrobe in the corner and that's when the revulsion came. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to tear his skin apart. He broke their contact and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>Inej was looking at him but there was no anger in her eyes. There never was. She was always so understanding with him when it came to physical contact. When it came about the emotional barriers he had been shredding them one by one, but he always got stuck when they went about physical contact. </p>
<p>The first time they kissed had been months ago. Just a simple peck in the lips. At the time that was all Kaz could that and with much effort and try he was able to kiss Inej with tongue now and let her touch his face with her hands. But it was not enough. Because he saw the way her eyes gleamed when he looked at her, the way her breath was quick and intense, he knew that she was ready to take things further and he was afraid that if he didn't also find himself ready for it he might ruin everything.</p>
<p>The thing now was that he started to have dreams. These… sexy dreams about Inej. And the Kaz in the dream could always go where the real life Kaz couldn't. The Kaz in the dream did things that made the Kaz in real life wake up sweating and throbbing in places he hadn't thought in a very long time.</p>
<p>Kaz moved from the wall and sat on the bed. He covered his eyes with his gloved hands and lowered his head to the middle of his legs taking deep breaths. Usually when something like this happened Inej would sigh a little bit and wait, she would wait and then she would leave him alone. He was waiting to hear the lock open and the door close when she left the room but that didn't happen. </p>
<p>Inej moved so silently he couldn't hear her, but now he sensed that she was standing right in front of him. </p>
<p>"Look at me Kaz." </p>
<p>Slowly, without taking his hands from his eyes, he moved his back until he was in a sitting position. And then he removed his hands, placing them behind his body in the matress and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>Inej had a small smile on her lips while she looked at him.</p>
<p>"Look into my eyes." She said while touching the very tip of her finger to Kaz's chin so he would look up. </p>
<p>When their gazes met he sucked in a breath. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever met in his life. And wasn't it crazy that she wanted him?</p>
<p>"Stay very still." Inej said now.</p>
<p>She took a small step. Their heads were at the same height now, perfectly aligned. He closed his eyes in anticipation. She kissed his lips, just the firm pressure of hers against his this time. No other part of their bodies were touching.</p>
<p>They moved their mouths a little bit, and when their tongues touched again Kaz didn't flinch. He felt. </p>
<p>Her tongue tasted like spices and kvas, and he let her explore his mouth as he explored hers. Still no other part of their bodies were touching. His heart beat so fast he was hearing it in his ears. </p>
<p>They kissed like that a little and when it became too much Kaz pulled away, just barely, not stopping the kiss, but because he needed to open his mouth and take a breath.</p>
<p>That breath felt like the first time he breathed air after being a hundred years underwater.</p>
<p>Inej took a step forward and now she was standing in the middle of his legs. He heard the rustle that indicated she was moving her arm and he whispered softly: "slowly".</p>
<p>She touched both or her hands to the side of his face. Then she kissed him again. Their kiss deepened and while it happened Inej's hands slid to Kaz's buttoned collar. She unbuttoned the first, and then the second, and the third and Kaz kept kissing her. When she finished opening his white shirt, his arms still rigid and his hands spread behind him in the bed, Kaz breathed deeply. </p>
<p>Inej touched his chest. Her fingertips were cold. He realized she had come closer. There was a thought forming in his head but before it could take shape Inej pulled away. All her touching left with her. He opened his eyes a little confused. Did he do something wrong?</p>
<p>Inej was staring at him very intensely. She smirked and started unbuttoning her own shirt. Kaz became even more still than he was before, if that was even possible. He swallowed slowly as he watched the buttons come of and her skin start to appear. When the last piece of underclothing came off Inej was left bare chested in front of him. He thought about what the Kaz in the dream would do. </p>
<p>Very steadily Kaz moved his arms. He took his shirt of and threw it on the floor. He looked back at her and she came closer again. </p>
<p>There was one tiny moment that the whole world stood completely still. </p>
<p>And then Kaz embraced her. Their torsos met, skin against skin, her breasts touching Kaz's chest. He realized Inej was straddling him in the bed now and had no idea how that happened or how to process how some parts of their bodies were connecting. His head fit in between her shoulder and her neck and he sucked in a deep breath. And he smelled her.</p>
<p>She smelled so good. Like ocean water, and lemon and something wild, unknown. Kaz burried his head in the hollow of her neck and breathed her like vapour. It filled his lungs and he felt something course through his veins. Flames igniting his blood that left him feeling alive, almost giddy with antecipation. He also felt his pants suddenly become very tight, he knew he wasn't the only one feeling that.</p>
<p>They held each other. Kaz was starting to understand that even though he might have wanted to do things faster, like when they were kissing before, he couldn't deal with it all happening so fast. Going slow was now his best course of action. One step at a time, savouring every moment.</p>
<p>He felt like the way when they were coming down from the Court of Ice. Or when he saw the look on Inej's eyes after he brought her family back. As he stood there, listening to Inej's rapit heartbeat against his, Kaz Brekker felt happiness.</p>
<p>He breathed her again and he felt the need. He wanted to kiss her whole body. He wanted to feel her body against his. He wanted to be what she deserved. I'll have you without your armor, Kaz Brekker. Or I will not have you at all, he remembered. He wanted to take his armor down. It was time.</p>
<p>He released her upper body. Inej was smiling and then she saw what he was doing. </p>
<p>"Kaz! It's okay, we don't have to do anything else…"</p>
<p>"I want to." It was the first words he said ever since they started and they couldn't be truer. </p>
<p>He kept his eyes on her while he opened the strap and pulled his gloves off. His palms were sweaty. I'll have you without your armor, Kaz Brekker. Or I will not have you at all.</p>
<p>He threw the gloves to the floor and gulped down. He was suddenly nervous. But the want was greedy. It wanted more.</p>
<p>His hands were a bit shaky but he pushed his arm toward Inej's chest. He grasped her breasts and the moment his skin met hers she closed her eyes. </p>
<p>They were soft against his hands. They were impossibly soft. They were warm and he could feel her fast heart beating against one of his palms. Inej was alive. This was life Kaz marvelled. He realized he hadn't moved and smiled nervously, glad Inej had her eyes closed. </p>
<p>First he kissed her shoulder. Then the hollow of her neck. Then he trailed kisses down her torso until he ended up in one of her breasts. He didn't know what the was doing, he just wanted to kiss her whole. Her nipples were hard now and without thinking he kissed one. He opened his mouth a little and used his tongue. Inej moaned. </p>
<p>Kaz shot a worried look at her but her expression was not of pain… It was of pleasure. That noise…</p>
<p>"Kaz…" Ineh said very very softly. "Please continue?" </p>
<p>It was the first time she verbally asked more of him. He felt his ears burn. Inej was still straddling him and the pressure of her body against him was making him want to curse, in his pants there was heat and want. </p>
<p>He let the want take over.</p>
<p>He did what he had done before, taking her nipple in his lips. His other hand holding her other breast stroked her nipple slowly. Inej was breathing very rapidly now. Kaz realized he was breathing very rapidly too. He went back to kissing her neck. He didn't know what to do first. He wanted to to everything. He wanted to a million things at the same time, he just couldn't choose inside so much want.</p>
<p>Then Inej touched his bare chest. She slid down her hands and found the buckle in his pants. Kaz kept kissing her jaw. Inej opened the buckle and then her hand was inside his pants and then…</p>
<p>Kaz gasped against her skin.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Inej said immediately retreating.</p>
<p>"No." Kaz whispered. He was breathless now he couldn't speak. The feel of her hands in his… It was like before, his heart beat so fast he was hearing it in his ears. He wasn't ready for the sensation of being touched. It was a hundred times better than what dream Kaz had experienced.</p>
<p>Inej was retreating now and Kaz hurriedly touched her neck with both his hands and looked in her eyes when he spoke:</p>
<p>"I-inej" his voice trembled and he cleared his throat. "I wasn't ready…"</p>
<p>"Kaz it's okay we can stop, like I said before we don't have to…"</p>
<p>"Let me finish." He used his business voice now. "I wasn't expecting it, you surprised me but… I want to."</p>
<p>"Sure you're okay?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>There it was again that smirk. The way she went from Inej, the girl he knew, to this other… Woman, it was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>She returned her hand to where it was before while she kissed him. Her hand moved back and forth a little and then Kaz had to stop her.</p>
<p>"Inej." It came out like a faint whisper, he was breathless again dammit. "I think we have to…" He stared at the ceiling and then back at her eyes. "I mean… You know." He shrugged and looked down at where her hand was. He couldn't say the words.</p>
<p>Now Inej's eyes were open wide, she really wasn't expecting this.</p>
<p>"But… Kaz…" She was at a loss for words. For some reason that gave him confidence.</p>
<p>"Inej babe." He held her cheeks in his palms. They were flushed and pink. She was alive. "It's time don't you think?" He arched a brow now. "I want you." He finally managed to say it.</p>
<p>Inej breathed deeply and released the air in… A giggle? Kaz was so elated he felt like he could burst through the window and fly through all the roofs of Ketterdam.</p>
<p>"Yes it's time." She said at last. "I want you too."</p>
<p>This time Kaz's smile was spread through his whole face.</p>
<p>They kissed again. Their kisses were deeper. Then in a swift move Kaz picked up Inej's body and moved her until she was laying with her head on the pillows and his body was on top of her. They fit perfectly. So perfect that Kaz thought that he never belonged anywhere else because he belonged here. He belonged to her. </p>
<p>They were still clothed from the waist down so Kaz forced himself out of the bed to take off the rest of his clothes. He wriggle awkardly out of his pants and Inej laughed.</p>
<p>She was jumping up in the bed now, messing up the sheets while doing a little dance to take her clothes off. His heart was thumping against his ribs. He wanted to go jump with her but his… Condition was not ideal for that.</p>
<p>Inej stopped jumping. Her hair was a mess but somehow it was still braided. They were both naked now. She extended her hand in his direction but didn't say anything. She didn't need to.</p>
<p>He took her hand firmly in his. She kneeled on the bed to kiss him. With one quick move he released her hair from the braid and it came loose. He threaded his fingers against it and then found the nape of her neck and gave a slight pull. She gasped. </p>
<p>In one second their torsos met again and Kaz could swear he almost felt relief. She pulled him closer and closer and they became a tangled mess of body parts under the white sheets of the bed. </p>
<p>Kaz was feeling impatient now or at least some part of him was. It was like she read his mind because one moment his part was brushing against some part of her hip and then next she spread under him and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kaz swallowed deliberately. </p>
<p>"Look Inej… I know you know more than I do and maybe… Maybe you should be on top but I just think that since I never… Well I don't want to…" He stopped and catched his breath before he continued "I just think this way there are less chances of me having a meltdown or…"</p>
<p>"Kaz, there will be other times." She smiled at him, like they shared a big secret. That warmed his heart unexpectedly. Yes there would be other times he thought with hope in himself. </p>
<p>She got his wandering attention back when she grabbed him under the sheets and guided him to the right place. She knew what to do and that made him calmer. Once there he adjusted a bit and started moving back and forth a little.</p>
<p>And then he moaned.</p>
<p>He stopped abruptly and moved his torso up.</p>
<p>"Kaz?" She asked a bit unsure. "What is it?"</p>
<p>He was starting to breath a little off now trying to form the words.</p>
<p>Inej furrowed her brow and supported her body in her elbows. </p>
<p>"Kaz you're supposed to feel good about this. I told you we could stop, I mean we still can you know that."</p>
<p>"No, Inej" he chuckled now. He was a mess, he was making a mess about something so simple when all he needed to do was tell her. "I just… I don't want this to be good only to me, I want it to be just as good to you. Maybe even more to you. I think that if it makes you feel good, I will feel good because of that." </p>
<p>She was smiling now. She pushed his neck and rested on the bed again with him on top of her and kissed his lips quickly. Then she took his hand and laced their fingers together. His hand on top of her.</p>
<p>"We'll do it together. I'll show you how." Was all she said.</p>
<p>And she did.</p>
<p>During the whole time Kaz held her hand and whenever necessary he squeezed her palm against the mattress for reassurance. She always squeezed back. And Inej discovered that Kaz was indeed a moaner, and she very much liked that.</p>
<p>And when the pleasure came, it came for both of them. He moaned her name deeply in her ear, his voice rough.</p>
<p>When Kaz looked down at Inej, her hair spread around the pillow, her face contorted in that expression he was growing very fond of, she was glowing. He felt he could burst just by looking at her.</p>
<p>Afterwards they lied down on their backs for a bit, catching their breaths. Then Kaz turned on his side and soon Inej did the same. They stared at each other without saying anything. Her black obsidian eyes pierced him with such ferocity and intensity it felt like she was looking inside his soul. In a way he felt he had just laid bare his soul for her right there in this bed. Just thinking about it made him want to grab her again and start it all again but he was tired.</p>
<p>Then Inej told him about the other types of things they could do to each other, how they could please each other and Kaz's ears burned so hard he had to avert his eyes while she laughed at him. She started saying something about moan and he cut her sharp saying if she teased her one more time there would not be other times and even though she knew he wasn't being serious she quieted down.</p>
<p>The silence fell and it was confortable. Kaz closed his eyes and a moment later heard her saying "Goodnight Kaz". Next she placed a kiss on his forehead, then on one eyelid, then the other, and then softly in his mouth. He heard the rustle of the pillow when she settled back. Now he did the same with her, forehead, eyelids and then mouth. He lingered a moment longer on her mouth though.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth one more time and she had her eyes on him. They both smiled at each other. Then he had closed his eyes and he thought to say something. Curiously they said it at the same time:</p>
<p>"No mourners."</p>
<p>"No mourners." </p>
<p>Then they slept, facing each other even in dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>